


I'll Smell Like a Fruit's Basket if I Want to

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, you smell really nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: After a long mission, Steve took a shower and came to Bucky smelling really nicely. Hi-jinks ensue





	I'll Smell Like a Fruit's Basket if I Want to

Steve was just getting out of the shower after washing off all the blood and dirt off of himself after the most recent mission, fully aiming to take a nap afterwards since it had been a lengthy mission.

He turned off the water, stepping out and drying off. He got into more comfortable clothes and walked out into his room, Steve walking to the bed on autopilot and flopping into it. Bucky promptly wrapped his arms around him. 

“You smell really nice,” he said as he caught the scent of the bodywash Steve used. 

Steve laughed in answer. “Hello, that mission was longer than we thought.”

Bucky laughed in turn, “No kidding. Welcome back.”

Steve laid there in Bucky's arms for a moment before moving his head slightly to speak to Bucky better. Suddenly he found that he was no longer that exhausted as before. “You say I smell nice huh? What about my hair?” he asked with a small grin. 

He felt Bucky move against him as Bucky went to sniff Steve's hair. Bucky suddenly recoiled and coughed. “Rogers, what hellish kind of shampoo did you use to smell like dish detergent!?” Bucky exclaimed slightly as Steve laughed gleefully like the little shit that he was. 

In retaliation at being tricked into smelling Steve's hair, Bucky decided to trap Steve on the bed. “Because of that, Punk, you're not going to leave this bed until I say so.” he said, in mostly jest. 

Steve laughed again but didn't protest, though only because the care felt nice and he was starting to grow tired. (Or, well, he told himself that those were the only reasons.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta reading!


End file.
